A New Face in a House of Difference
by hikaruXkoaru13
Summary: this is my first so i hope you like it...


**I ran, not caring where I ran, I just ran. Fathom wasn't far behind me, slashing at the trees with his foot long dagger. I looked to see the crazy eyes staring at me with hunger and rage. I looked forward and ran faster. As I squinted forward, looking for something to throw, I saw a clearing a head, and in that clearing was… a mansion with a large, grassy, woodened estate. Oh yes, I'm saved was all I could think. Then I saw the fence. I started to slow so I could climb, but then I heard the crashing of trees coming closer. So I ran at a tree at full speed, which is so fast that you can barely see me, and I pushed off it; then I back flipped over the fence. **

**I stumbled as I landed, hearing a snap, and rolled, ending up on my side facing the trees. I saw him chopping at the fence, frustration and hatred in his strange multicolored brown and green eyes. I tried to stand and screamed as I put weight on my left foot. I broke it and the man that wanted to murder me was right there. Fathom laughed at my pain and fear.**

**"You're going to be screaming louder than that when I get you, my little bird, and then you won't be singing anymore." He smiled wickedly, slashing at the bars again. Despite the pain, I limped as fast as I could to the door. I passed at statue of an angel and crawled up the steps. As I stood again, another scream escaped my lips. Fathom laughed loudly for me to hear. I started to panic; I could hear the clanging start to stop. He was almost through. I started banging loudly on the door, screaming.**

**"Open up! Please! Open up! He's going to kill me! Help me!!" as I yelled tears started to roll down my face. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to leave my life I have and my future I will have. The clanged stopped all together and I heard running. I banged harder and faster, yelling higher and louder, knowing that he was about kill me.**

**All the lights came on at once, to my relief. I looked up at a window to see a bald man in a wheelchair looking at Fathom, who was five feet from me. I turned, pressing my back to the door, facing Fathom to see what he was going to do. He looked away from the bald man and ran at me. I watched in terror as he ran at me, smiling like the madman he is. At the last moment, the door flew open, pushing me into the bushes. **

**I lied there for a second, dazed and tired, and then sat up to see a strange group of teens. There was an African American blonde boy that had spikes sticking out of him. A girl with red hair was waving her hands and rocks were flying everywhere. The brown haired boy with a strange visor on and a laser flashing out of it like lighting. The girl with white bangs and brown hair was using awesome fighting moves. **

**A man with black hair had claws coming from his knuckles while an African American woman's eyes glowed white and the wind picked up. The two strangest ones were a man and boy that had blue fur. The boy had a tail, pointed ears, and yellow eyes and he appeared out of a flash of light. The winds blow a smell of brimstone at me and I gagged.**

**I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It wasn't the group of strange powered people that were defending me; it was the fear and irritation on Fathoms face that shocked me. **

**When Fathom saw them, he decided that he wasn't going to fight so many people at once. **

**"I'm coming back for you birdie, then you'll pay for running away." He yelled as he ran. I limped out of the bushes and stared at him for awhile. Then I turned to the group before me. All the knowledge in my head told me that I should be scared but I was more intrigued and blissful than anything. They were like me; they had powers that made them different and feared. I looked at my gloved hands and then back at them. The clawed man was walking up to me, but his claws were not out. **

**When he stopped and raised his hand and moved it toward me, I flinched. Then I saw he was just putting his hand on my shoulder. **

**"What's your name, kid?" his voice was somewhat gruff, but I didn't mind. It was a thousand times better than what Fathom put me through. **

**"My name's Nixan Venture." I noted my voice was shaking very badly. I took a deep breath, feeling light headed. **

"**And who was that animal?" he asked with irritation clear in his voice. My head was starting to get fuzzy and my vision blotchy, but I answered anyway. **

"**That's Fathom the Untamed and the Mad." I knew that name because it haunted my nightmares like the other names flouting in my over filled head. I also knew the next question the man in front of me was going to ask next.**

"**The reason he was chasing me was because he kidnapped me and I ran away." With each word it was a struggle to speak with out slurs. The man looked puzzled and shocked, but said nothing. **

**I wanted to ask my questions but my eyes were becoming tunnels. I felt myself sway. I knew at once what was wrong, before I had started running my tail off, I had fought with Fathom and got deep cuts all over that were still bleeding. All I could feel my self drifting quickly into unconsciousness. **

**"Are you ok, kid?" the man said in concern. I thought for a second and said, though sounding strange as I started to fall unconscious and speaking fast, slurring.**

**"Yes, for once in my life, I am."**

**When I pass out, I dream, and when I dream I have nightmares, and when I have nightmares I scream. And this one was the worst nightmare I've had in months. Everything is black and something wet was running from the ceiling on to me, it made me yelp every time it landed on me. Then all around me something started slashing my skin, screamed in pain and whimpered as it continued. Then a crazed laugh filled the air, sending chills up my spine. I knew that laugh, it was the one I heard echo in my ears every time I felt any kind of pain. **

**Then the words that scared me more than a wild bear echoed and echoed and never ceased. 'I'm coming back for you birdie, then you'll pay for running away.' I then heard running. I tried to flee from the sound, knowing if I don't he'll kill me, that lunatic that had no morals. I tried to move my feet but they were glued to the floor. I struggled to move, struggled to get away, but he pounced with out any sound of stopping and…I woke up screaming. **

**The clawed man, the wind causing women and the bald man were there, staring at me with concern. I sat up, wincing, and looked around. I was in a medical wing somewhere that was made of complete metal. I looked at the bed I was in. I had a somewhat thick blanket on that was a whitish-grey color. I looked back up at the bald man, who had rolled his wheelchair to my side. I didn't know what to say, so all I did was stare. He was the first to speak.**

"**I know that you have powers, Nixan, and I know that you've known about them for awhile." He pause to see if I was listening, which, I was. "I was hoping you would like to stay with us here at the institute." My eyes lit up. I could stay here? With people that would understand me? It sounded too good to be true. **

"**Just like that? Don't I have to pay or something?" my voice sounded dry and I heard a little bit of fear in my voice. I really wanted to stay; I wanted friends that I could tell my biggest secret. **

**The bald man smiled. "No, you won't have to pay; it's free. I'm Professor**** Xavier****. This is****Ororo but you can call her Storm**** and that would be Logan." He was referring to the woman and man. I smiled I huge smile.**

"**Hello and thank you Professor. You have no clue how much this means to me." **

"**It's no trouble. But it would help if we knew what your powers are, Nixan." He prompted. I frowned at how he used my full name, instead of answering. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to correct him…I would sound rude. 'Its fine if you correct Me.' his voice said in my head. I jumped, almost falling out of the bed. **

"**Sorry to have startled you, but I think it would help you to now that I have powers as well as everyone else here." He smiled and I smiled back. I like Xavier, he was smart and I didn't have to use my power to see he was very kind. **

"**Please call me Nix, sir. I prefer it better than Nixan." I was so happy to be staying someplace for once and so far I liked it. **

"**But could we please know your powers, Nix?" Storm said. Logan hadn't said anything since I woke up, which puzzled me. But I went on to telling them about my powers. I knew I would take awhile to get all the details.**

"**when I touch anyone, anyone at all, a pain goes throw both of us, I know that my pain is my power forcing its self into the others body and the other persons pain is my power going through their brain, breaking down and rebuilding their DNA, and if they're mutants, straining their powers to there limit. My power only works when I or someone touches my skin. I can only go an hour or two touching someone, if I go over that time limit, I or the other person will pass out. With mutants, if I strain there powers to much they'll have a heart attack, regardless of age." I hide the pain in my eyes as I finished, not wanting them to wonder. But I let the professor see the memories that brought this pain. 'Please don't tell anyone professor. I don't like talking about it.' I thought to him.**

'**Very well, but know that the others are there if you need them.' He thought with concern and a fatherly tone. I smiled at them all. **

"**So when can I get out of bed? I'm starving." I asked politely as I could over my grumbling stomach. That's when Logan laughed.**

"**This kid sounds like elf! I think I'm she's gona get along fine here Charles!" he said while he laughed. I smiled at that. He didn't sound as gruff but he seemed like someone who cared but didn't show it offend. **

**Storm brought over some crutches because of my broken leg. When I looked at my hands as I pulled off the blanket, I got scared. "Where are my gloves?" My voice was shaking, I never had them off and I didn't like them off ether. The sound of my voice made the professor concerned. **

"**We took them off to make sure your hands were ok, and we have a better pair for you to wear, if you want them." I shook my head, closing my eyes. My mom gave those gloves so I could be semi normal, I couldn't lose them. Xavier saw the sorrow in my face and he handed back to me one of the few things I had from home. **

"**Thank you professor. You are way to kind, sir." I really meant that to. This was one of the first times anyone besides my friends and family that offered me kindness. I got out of the bed and put most of my weight on the crutches. I limped slowly to the elevator that Storm lead me to. **

**She hit the up button and the elevator sprung open. I limped in and everyone else gathered in as well. And slowly as the elevator went up, I was going to see others like me.**

**I was going to my new and wonderful life. **


End file.
